Harry Parthenopaeus
by MsParthenopaeus
Summary: An abused Harry is adopted by Ash after being caught out with Uncle Vernon... there will be no lemons cuz tbh i just cant write them, however there will be discussion of physical and sexual abuse...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Dark Hunter series... unfortunately… **

Harry Parthenopaeus – Son of Ash.

The story of Harry James Potter is a sad one. At the age of one he and his twin brother were almost killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort. What happened that night shaped the rest of their lives; somehow Harry reflected the curse and saved their lives whilst temporarily 'killing' Voldemort. Once his parents regained conciseness they and Dumbledore declared Matt his twin the boy who lived. That was the family's downfall, because in their naivety they began alienating the real boy who lived.

By the time Harry was three; he had a huge grasp on words and had a mental age of someone well above his years. It was also when his 'family' decided it was best to remove his influence from their precious Matt. Aged three Harry moved in with the Dursley's. Whilst his other 'family' might have ignored him and failed to feed him on occasion the Dursley's hated him, with a passion. His wizarding abilities didn't appeal to them at all. He spent his years with the Dursley's being called freak, and often had the 'freakiness' beaten out of him.

After being with the Dursley's for half a year the true horror started, whilst Harry could adapt to daily and nightly beating the sexual abuse was something new. Harry was vigorously trained for a year in now to be the perfect sex slave, after training him an preparing his body for his part Vernon finally began pimping Harry out, aged 4 ½. As time went by Harry lost all fight and only did what was required of him; however deep down he still had some fight and was preparing to run away.

Four years later aged eight Harry was the perfect description of a sex slave, however this was the year it all changed. On an outing with his uncle to visit one of his clients who happened to be a doctor, so they could make sure he didn't have any STIs, Harry spotted a man. At 6'8" he was a giant, due to Harry lifestyle he was about two foot shorter than this man, wearing all black with custom made DocMartins he was a fearsome thing to behold. He was leaning again the wall wearing black sunglasses so Harry couldn't see his eyes. Shuffling along behind his uncle with his eyes cast down he didn't notice when his uncle stopped walking, and as a result bumped right into him. A long time ago Harry learnt this was a punishable offence.

"Boy, what are you doing? I don't want your freakiness touching me." His uncle sneered at him.

"I'm sorry Uncle, shall I make it up to you later?" Harry mumbled quietly to him.

By the look on his Uncle's face it wasn't going to be pleasant.

The man on the wall seemed to tune into their conversation, and his mouth turned into a sneer as their conversation progressed, though he was standing a distance from them. Walking over towards them he removed his glasses to show the strangest eyes either of them had ever seen, like swirling melted silver they seemed to penetrate Harry and Vernon.

Speaking with a strange lilting accent the stranger spoke to them both, "You are not fit to be a guardian. I'm going to take Harry with me."

Well this was a unexpected turn of events, obviously Uncle Vernon didn't want to lose his form of income and put up quite the fight, well until he was killed by what looked like a lightning bolt.

Bending down to the level of Harry the mystery man spoke to him, "Don't be afraid of me I'm going to look after you now, I promise I will never let you be treated like that ever again. I know exactly what you're going through." When Harry looked up at him, the man stuck his tongue out and Harry could see scars showing where his multiple tongue piercings were, just like Harry's now.

Sensing a kinship to this man Harry warily allowed himself to go with him, the way he saw it life couldn't get much worse. This man did save him from uncle Vernon.

BACK WITH THE POTTERS.

Having settled down into a comfortable routine the Potter family thought they had it all. A nice house, a good relationship with each other and of course their son was the boy who lived. However all of this changed that night when Dumbledore came to visit. He informed them that their little Matt wasn't really the BWL and that in fact it was little Harry who they gave to Lily's magic hating sister. However all of this was made worse when they discovered the life Harry lived and that he was most likely dead now. Angry that they were cheated, the Potter's decided to still pretend Matt was the BWL, not realising the significance of that name.

BACK WITH HARRY.

After Harry went with the stranger they teleported to a strange place with sun symbols everywhere.

Finally lifting his emerald green eyes up he stared, "Are you my new master?" this voice was soft and quiet, barely audible.

"No Harry, I'm gonna help you heal, and if you wish become your father."

"I'm sorry sir, but who are you?"

"I'm Acheron, but you can call me Ash for now."

**A/N okay guys I want honest opinions.. obviously this is based after Acheron.. and Tory and Simi will be in it. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own, any of it! **

**Chapter one:**

Seven years later. Harry aged 15.

Ever since Ash took me all those years ago he helped me to heal from the pain he became my father, whilst his wife Tory became my mother and Simi his demon and Katra his daughter my older sisters. I still remember him telling me tales of his childhood and I was shocked by how close our situations were, which is why he was so good at helping me heal, because unlike people who would just say they knew how I felt he really did, we helped our bond develop.

Ash knew the importance of me being able to defend myself rather than depending on other people, which is why when I turned ten and was able to understand fully he explained to me what he was. He discovered that I was a wizard instead of just making me immortal, like he'd planned, he taught me how to control my magic, and with the help to Uncle Savy and surprisingly Aunty Artemis my power was increased to grant me the powers of the gods, including immortality. With these gifts my body healed itself; unlike father I didn't have capped god powered through my abuse and therefore was stinted. I am now healthy and a body which rivals the gods… yeah I should know. Apollo absolutely hates me. I'm 6'5" well on my way to reaching dad's height, naturally as Ash's son, adopted or not, I fully support the Goth movement. I changed my name to Apolias Parthenopaeus, so it fits in with the whole Aposotolos and Apollymi thing.

I was currently in Kalosis [the Atlantean hell realm] visiting Apollymi, she was my grandmother of a sorts. As Ash's mother she would do anything to make him happy which includes taking me under her wing. She allowed me to be 'blood' adopted so I look more like Ash with my natural hair colour being a deep blond which would make a Barbie doll envious, too bad a use my powers to constantly change its colour, however I prefer black with a silver streak which represents the swirling silver eyes I got from The Destroyer, however I support the whole sunglasses look Ash has, people find them unnerving. I still had the power to revert to my original form however I chose not to, since it never brought me any pleasure.

Talking to Granny we decided it was time for me to return to my home country. Since I was taken I lived mostly in Katoteros [Atlantean heaven] but when we returned to the human realm it was to New Orleans, I loved all the were-hunters there, it's like the supernatural capital of the world. So naturally me and the family fit in rather well! I'd rather not return to the place which only held bad memories, but unlike when she destroyed Atlantis and Didymos Ash wouldn't let Apollymi destroy the UK, he was such a benevolent god… well mostly, he didn't like innocents to suffer but when he got pissed off, he REALLY got pissed off, his eyes when red and his skin turned blue, a truly frightful thing to behold. Yet I feel so proud when I think that he's my dad!

We'd discussed the prophecy made about my life with the fates and either way I looked at it I had to return to fulfil my destiny, at least now I was more than prepared to destroy this 'Lord Voldemort'. Returning to Katoteros I seeked out Father to inform him of my decision, knowing him the whole family will move to England so they can be with me, even though we can all flash around the world.

"Dad, I spoke with Apollymi and we think I should go back to England. I checked the current situation and it has recently come out that Matt isn't the BWL and that the true one is AWOL. So I've set up and appointment with that headmaster and we can enrol me… feel free to stop my ramblings…"

"Sorry, I was just amazed at how much effort you put into this. As your Aunts you'd thing the fates would be a little kinder, but it's alright I'll meet this fool with you. You know it's going to be really hard to not obliterate them, because they did have a part in your past." I loved hearing dad talk; he still had his accent which I'm proud to say I have successfully picked up over the years!

Nodding in agreement I went to my bedroom to prepare for tomorrow, I wouldn't let them know straight away who they were dealing with, I'd let them suffer first. Tomorrow I would be in Hogwarts, maybe we could get dad a job there, god knows he had enough knowledge on everything to be a suitable applicant for something. I just hope I don't have to see my old 'family'; it's at times like these when I think about how lucky I am to have Ash.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own… **

**A/N: it was really nice to get such positive reviews so thank you! I have to say though that Verny got killed off in the prologue by Ash looool. And yeah I am deffo unleashing Ash on the UK , Dumbles won't know what hit him. This chapter is relatively short, which is why it's up so soon but it's to explain the current situation in England.**

**Chapter two:**

_THE BOY WHO LIED_

_Dear Readers,_

_It has recently been brought to my attention that our golden boy is nothing but a fake. Using my amazing detective skills I managed to spy on the Potter household whilst Mr and Mrs Potter held a meeting with Dumbledore about the 'return' of You Know Who, which was said to have taken place at the end of last year. _

_However as the meeting progressed they started to talk about someone called Harry, apparently Matt Potter is one of two, Lily Potter gave birth to twins 15 years ago and one of them has disappeared. _

_After hearing this information I had to investigate further into the situation. On that fateful October night when HE fell, it wasn't Matt who survived the killing curse, it was Harry. Harry is the true boy who lived, however a mix up was made and Matt was proclaimed the hero instead. _

_What happened to Harry you might ask? Well he was sent to live with Lily's muggle sister, Petunia Dursley, her husband Vernon and son Dudley. According to rather nosey neighbours in the area, one day Harry and Vernon went out together and never returned, the next day police visited to inform them of the death of Vernon, however no one knows where Harry is, is our rightful saviour even alive?_

_I for one no longer hold the Potters and Dumbledore in any regard, if they could happily lie to us about the real BWL what else did they lie about? _

_Your trusty informant,_

_Rita x _

The Potter household was in uproar as James read the Daily Prophet that morning, everything they had tried so hard to hide, had been exposed in one brief letter to the paper by Rita Skeeter. He didn't know how to tell his family what had happened, they had lived in luxury, the money in the Potter vault only grew as they did more and more interviews and appeared at social events. They lived the life of the rich and famous, and now it was all over. They could try and deny the claims but now there were doubts in the public's minds, especially since Gringotts and St Mungos would be able to confirm the stories about the unknown twin. Leaving the paper for his wife and son to find, James flooed to well needed conference with Albus.

The whole of Britain was in uproar as they read that day's paper, no one quite knew where to turn normally they would look to Albus Dumbledore but it seemed that he was in 'cahoots' with all the deception going on. Now all wizarding Britain could do was sit and pray to the gods that something came and saved them.

Little did they know there were a group of gods preparing to descend on Britain, to right wrongs which had been made in the past. And amongst those gods was their very own Harry Potter, true saviour of the wizarding world.


	4. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! IF ANY OF YOUR LIVE IN ENGLAND YOU'LL KNOW IT'S CURRENTLY EXAM SEASON! I'M DOING MY A2'S ATM SO THERE IS HARDLY ANYTIME TO WRITE NEW MATERIAL FORYOU! WHICH IS A BIT OR A CORKER! HOWEVER HERE IS A QUICK UPDATE… FOR NOW! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own!**

**Chapter three**

After years of trust building with my new family, we developed a bond so deep it could move mountains… literally, I mean we are gods. So when I planned to confront the demons of my past, naturally they were all there with me. After leaving mum and Simi in our new London flat, dad made himself invisible and we both left for what we knew was going to be a tiring day.

Arriving at Hogwarts was an interesting experience; we flashed ourselves into the main hall where we sensed the headmaster was, with a few other people. To say they were shocked would be an understatement tbh, I think one of them actually fell out of his chair, and they couldn't even see my 6'8" Goth giant of a father!

"Hello, I'm Apolias," deciding to open the meeting with a simple introduction, no point telling them I was born Harry just yet, they would just get annoying after that. Standing there before them I knew they were taking in my appearance, hip length black hair with emerald green streaks, which used to match my eyes before they changed, skin tight leather trousers which lace up at the front, a black skin tight t-shirt which showed off my muscles and wasn't quite long enough, my trusty DocMartins and of a floor length leather black coat, not forgetting my Ray-Bans, oh yeah I looked hot… and awesome. Next to me, invisible, Dad was wearing more of less the same thing, well minus the t-shirt he says tops are uncomfortable, and I guess they would be if you lived in Ancient Greece and in your home you walked around topless for ten thousand years.

I looked around the room, using my omniscience I could name every person present. There were both of my biological 'parents' along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nympandora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alistair Moody, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Severus Snape, Minerva Mcgonagall and of course Albus Dumbledore, I guess this was like his inner circle or something, the close ones.

When the shock wore of suddenly they were all on guard, of course what they didn't know is that to me, their little stick things would not make any difference! I could actually hear father chuckling quietly beside me as these buffoons attempted to scare me!

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" Ah such logical questions from the dog, Mr Black.

"I told you I'm Apolias, Apolias Parthenopaeus; I sent you a letter yesterday telling the headmaster to expect me and my father."

"Well them where is your father?" James practically sneered at me, wow and I thought Slytherin's were supposed to be the evil, unsociable ones.

"He's right here" Ash responded, losing his invisibility, "I've been here since you first saw my son appear."

Now everyone was in uproar, and I thought they were bad before! I'm so glad I no longer belong to this ignorant species, its times like these when I can help but agree with Uncle Savitar that humans are a useless addition to the universe.

Finally Moody spoke up, "you can't have been there I would have seen it."

"Surely you must know you cannot see _everything_ Alistair, something's are simply beyond your ignorant race." I spoke this time, glaring at each of them. "Now, we're here to help you. You have a situation with one Tom Marvolo Riddle, and we have the solution. In response to a letter I received a few years ago I will be attending this establishment this year and my father will be staying with me. It would probably be in your best interest to hire him as a teacher, he has vast knowledge on anything he wishes. Now, are there any questions?"

After saying silent since I arrived Dumbledore finally spoke, "ah my dear boy, you cannot help us only the BWL can do that."

"Yes, and if I'm not mistaken you don't have him." I smiled sweetly at the end of this, daring him to say something, which he did.

"We do, Matt Potter is the BWL, the newspapers lied."

"Why do you insist on lying to me? I know the truth; Matt is just a spoiled brat who was brought up on a lie, which you all fed to him. He is now so delusional that he will no longer listen to anyone. This will be the death of him, because if he believes he can talk to me anyway he wants, there might suddenly be a freak storm which will kill him. Hmm freak… that's an interesting word. I spent most of my childhood being called freak, until Ash saved me and adopted me."

"By who?" the werewolf asked.

"Why, my Aunt and Uncle of course", changing my eyes back to their unique emerald green I removed my glasses and looked directly at Lily Potter, "of course you know what I mean don't you? Petunia never liked you either, always telling you how abnormal you were."

Silence rang out in the hall. Until a whisper could be heard, so quite I wouldn't have been heard if everyone wasn't stunned into shock.

"Harry".

**OKAY GUYS, THIS CHAPTER IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE; IT'S A COMPLIATION OF WORK DONE OVER DIFFERENT DAYS DUE TO MY EXAM SITUATION. R&R LOVIES.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry this has taken so long! I've been majorly busy with exams and work experience! And of course the Harry Potter premier in London and the midnight showing of the movie! Who's seen it? I don't want to ruin it for anyone so I'm going to stop now but enjoy!**

**Chapter four**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters!**

After the big 'unveiling' there was a stunned silence whilst those present stared shock at Apolias. Knowing this could go in many different ways he had prepared for each different scenario. The crowd went for option number 4: denial.

Whilst Lily could recognise her eyes in this child everyone else seemed rather please to deny any truth in Apolias' words. However deep down they too understood that they had truly fucked themselves over. The worst out of everyone present was James and Dumbledore, both of them were entirely happy to dump h

'Harry' at the Dursley's all those years ago and neither of them cared about Harry's wellbeing until the truth of that fateful Halloween night was discovered.

As the witches and wizards absorbed this knowledge Appi and Ash materialised chairs out of thin air and enjoyed a tea break.

"Father, what will happen now? I know we planned to tell them who I really was but to be honest their reaction is disappointing. They haven't had enough time to truly hate me or gain an opinion of my character."

"Well what would you like to do? We can clear this encounter from their brains and you can be under the radar until your ready…"

Thinking about it Apolias decided that was for the best, at this stage they would grovel for his forgiveness and he would never discover their true natures as they would hide them from him. With this in mind he focused on the memories of those present and deleted everything that happened after mentioning the freak storm.

Acting like nothing had happened Appi carried on, "do you understand? I do not want that child of yours thinking he is better than me, because I can assure you he is not, faux BWL or not."

Obviously James didn't know when to shut up and found himself rather tired up as a consequence.

"Where did you send my husband?" Lily practically screeched.

"Well since he has no patience I sent him somewhere were patience is important, since there is a lot of hanging around involved." As I said this I imagines James in the jungle where I sent him, suspended from a tree upside down, with only a rope to hold him in place, and the good thing, he can not leave until someone willingly helps him.

**Okay guys, I don't know why but for some reason I'm really tired. As a result this chapter is short, however I believed that I should get something up at least!**Hhh


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys... its deffo been a while! And for that I majorly apologise! Everyone who added my story to their favourites in my writing absence helped me to continue again! I'm now in my second year of university and I spent the summer slaving away at an American summer camp so I really have had no time to write... Still I'm sorry!**

**Chapter five**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

Sending James away turned out to be a pretty good idea. Without his overbearing presence I managed to finally connect with those left... despite Sirius's and Lily's attempts to get James back.

"Since you are clearly here to stay Mr Parthenopaeus we will need to get you sorted into a house. This will be done at the opening feast after the first years. Also Mr Potter is to be one of your teachers this coming year so I strongly recommend you return him to us. The school year starts on 1st September where you will board a train on platform 9 3/4 to start your journey at Hogwarts. We look forward to you joining us." Somehow through his entire speech Dumbledore managed to disregard my dad's presence, even though I could tell he was hyper aware of the power rippling through the room.

Using my powers slightly I nudged the headmaster in the right direction, "and I would be honoured if your father would join our teaching staff, we happen to be looking for a new history of magic teacher, our previous professor has decided to take some time off."  
>History of magic... I'm sure father can have fun with that! Even though I'm sure that foolish old man meant it as a slight. But that's fine, he doesn't not understand how resourceful me and my family are, we always make the most out of any situation. Our upbringings have lead us to be ruthless towards those whom lack a decent bone in their body.<p>

"Thank you, I'm sure I will enjoy teaching at your school... especially if it means I can monitor my son more easily." Ash didn't mean to sound menacing... but there's just something about his giant Goth look that naturally strikes fear into people. I'm so proud of him!

Staring at each of them we prepared to leave, there was no doubt on my mind that they would definitely remember this encounter we would be ingrained in their minds and they would start to fear the new school year. Channelling my grandmother I have them a truly terrifying smile, "until September headmaster... I'm sure we will have so much fun!" And with these final words me and Ash teleported back to Katoteros to share the news with Tori and Simi.

Upon arrival I immediately went to my room, I had a lot to process... I had just met the _people_ who managed to destroy my life for their own selfish reasons. My arrival at Hogwarts will have to be legendary... and I know just the person to help me plan the downfall of these power hungry bastards.

But first maybe I should return James to them... I'm sure they will appreciate his return as well as the large python arriving with him!

**Hey guys, feel free to review and let me know what you want to see happen :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I know I apologise at the start of every chapter but its because I take so long to write a new one! Hopefully the Christmas period will not be too hectic and I will be able to write a good amount!**

**I started to write this before Christmas... it's now February and I'm so sorry.!**

**Oh god each time I update this one chapter is a new month... March now :|**

**Okay I suck soooo hard, it is now 25th July... I'm an awful person sorry. So the reason you are getting this update is because, about 2 days ago when my laptop was broken I decided to read FanFiction on my phone. Strangely enough I came across my own fic... this one. And then proceeded to get really pissed off with the author for not updating... before remembering it was me :| so technically I know how you feel... and I'm gonna do summin about it!**

**SORRY!**

**Its now the 29th... anyone who actually reads this marathon deserves a medal!**

**This chapter has taken over half a year to write... and tbh i bet its not even worth it!**

**Just under one month later and I'm back.. its now 25/8/13… sorrrrrrry!**

**12/10/13 - trying once again!**

**Right this time I WILL have the update by tomorrow! 17/10/13**

**Chapter six**

The 31st August came much sooner than expected. I spent the rest of summer planning my return in Kalosis with Granny, occasionally causing havoc in New Orleans with Simi, but overall it was pretty tame by my standards. Dad was off sorting out his Dark Hunters and keeping them in line.. well mostly making sure Aunty Artie didn't abuse them too much. It was a typical summer by all standards. The only difference being that come September I would be leaving for the first time since I arrived with my new family.

Unlike the other students attending I won't be feeling home sick or start missing my parents... most because Dad will be there but also because I'm a god. Silly wizard wards won't be able to contain me, i'll go wherever I want if I feel the urge! Grandma has demanded that I visit at least once a week and I know that everyone else will demand regular visits! Feeling trapped and confined is not something I wish to experience again, enough of my life had been dictated for me. I will never feel defenceless again, my family has made sure of that.

However there was one thing which bothered me, nothing which would be hazardous but rather I had this bizarre feeling that something big was going to happen, I knew I would need to contain my emotions and not let them get the better of me. It will be hard not blowing up the fools at this school, they have been living a lie and even though they have been thoroughly outed they still cower behind a facade. Soon they will realise the true extent of their naivety, and that their protective bubble will not protect them for much longer.

According to what I have gleaned from looking at their bizarre answer to media, last year the school was supposed to hold this Tri-wizard contest, to be honest it sounds like bull to me, however due to unforeseen circumstances, probably by Dumb-as-a-door's own doing the contest was postponed to this year. Knowing my luck I will be drawn into whatever chaos is to befall the school but somehow I know I will enjoy the process, any opportunity to show these people now deluded they are will be fully appreciate.

Whilst all these feelings plagued me I begun to feel a pull on my soul, a faint tug warning me that I had to attend Hogwarts this year, even if it was only so I could meet her. The woman my soul yearned for. Sappy as it seems being surrounded by Dark-Hunters who had found their soul mates has encouraged me to believe that there's someone out there for everyone, including me. A person who will look past who I am and what my past entails and only see my future with them in it. Every now and then i try to look into my future so I know what she looks like, even though I know it is impossible to see my own life. Desperation is beginning to make me difficult to be around. But my family knows what I am going through and they are constantly trying to distract me.

**OKAY this is probably a tad saddening after such a long wait, but I promise I'm ready to continue! Bought a new laptop and everything :) xoxo**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Wake up little Akri", the phrase was murmured repeatedly into my ear whilst I slowly began to rouse from my slumber. Simi always did like to wake me up, I guess she wanted to make sure she managed it today since she might not have the opportunity for a while. Which is the only reason I have for her waking me up at 5:30am on the 1st September.

"Simi, it's too early. Come back in 4 hours I still need to sleep! Who knows when I'm going to have such a comfortable bed again!" Then with every ounce of sophistication I can manage at 5:30am I yank my duvet over my head and snuggle down like the teenager I am.

"Mum it's 10:50 shouldn't we flash in now? We're already going to make a spectacle I imagine!", somehow despite being packed from the night before and being totally ready to leave at 10:00 we have managed to find ourselves at this stage wandering around like headless chickens because Simi can't find her BBQ sauce and it is imperative that she has it!

As usual we look like a typical family when we arrive at the station, me, Simi and dad towering over everyone, dressed in our everyday FU clothing. Mum looking rather out of place amongst us in her blue jeans, odd socks and casual knitted jumper. Also somehow the python I sent after James found its way back to me so I also have a rather amazing familiar! Whilst talking to Snakes may be considered a bad thing to wizards, us gods have a rather different outlook, besides if i really wanted to I could talk to all animals.

As expected one by one the sheep slowly turned their heads to look at us, some mumbling about brave muggles, others who were more observant wondered where we came from. I could see parents shaking their heads at our appearances.

"Well none of them look old enough to be a parent."

"Oh dear they really need a haircut, did no one tell them it was bad manners to wear sunglasses inside?"

"Who let that child get all those piercings, they are positively vulgar."

I let all their thoughts and opinions wash over me, none of them mattered. I could only imagine how shocked their children would be when they arrived in class for History of Magic and found the 'giant goth muggle' teaching them.

"Oh look Daddy the nargles are leaving them alone, I wonder what charms they used?"

The voice carried to me, slightly quite but smooth, flowing, lilting, I looked up broken out of my thoughts to find the one person who caught my ears attention, but I could not see them. Presuming them to have gotten on the train I turned to my family. Unlike these other children I would see them much sooner than Christmas, really this was just a formality to at least make it appear like I would be following the rules!

"Don't you think it's time you got on the train Appi? Find yourself a seat and I'm sure the owner of the voice will find you", Tori whispered to me as she hugged me goodbye. Returning her hug I said my own goodbye and repeated the action with Simi who did not want to let go until I reminded her that I would be able to come and see her whenever.

Turning to smile at dad I strode away from my assembled family and boarded the Hogwart's Express for the first time a faint smile in my eye.

Finding a carriage for myself was surprisingly easy, I guess most people cut it quite fine to spend more time with their families. My carriage was right near the back so hopefully those noisy children I now have to spend time with will have found seating arrangements before they reach me.

Hardly anytime later I'm settled into my bench, about to start reading when the tugging on my heart starts again. At least this time I know what it is about, however it the emotions which come to me with the tugging that alert me to something other than the proximity of my soulmate, my soulmate was also in trouble.

Jumping up and out my carriage, locking the door as I go, I find a group of students not that much older than me huddled around a figure on the floor. Having flashbacks of my previous life part the circle, barely thinking as I pushed the 8 teenagers against the wall and hold them there. Hogwarts is not ready for me if the scared looks on their faces are anything to go by. I guess wizards aren't usually as powerful as me, then again I'm a unique breed.

Once my path was cleared and the bullies apprehended, I focused on the object of their attention. The first thing I noticed was the lack of any bodily harm, it appeared they only mentally tormented their perp. secondly however I spied tiny radish earrings peaking out from behind a curtain of pale blond hair. Moving on from the surprising taste in jewelry I saw blue eyes staring at with will a relatively unseen intensity, if I wasn't used to hanging around gods I probably would have been unnerved. But it was the third thing which drew my attention the most, the tugging my my heart had ceased and instead I was left with a feeling of peace which only grew stronger the closer I came to the creature on the floor.

Bending down so I was at a level with her I spoke softly and clearly so only she would hear, "come with me, I'll take you away for these people and I promise you they will never hurt you again, if they even try I will kill them."

Then further surprising me she jumped up into my arms, and as I carried her back to my isolated cabin where she could rest, all her luggage following, she whispered, "I'm glad you finally came, I've been waiting a long time for you Apollias".

Causing me to almost drop her.

**Hey guys this is to make up for that pretty awful filler chapter I uploaded earlier.**


End file.
